


Vermillion

by noxiousSanctity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Because I don't see enough praise kink around here, Bottom Shiro, Fucking to lovemaking, Lance is a straight up poet, Lance is infatuated, M/M, Safewords, Shiro praise Kink, Top Lance, honestly, shance, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: When was the last time Shiro ever got a compliment?And what was his reaction?





	1. It started with a Thought

**Author's Note:**

> @shiirogxne and @hirnatoki have me by the throat. They got me.

Shiro finds himself in a strange predicament when after a harsh battle with the Galra, when they won by the skin of their teeth and everyone was battered and beaten as they entered the castle, Hunk claps him on his shoulder roughly and positively beams, saying in a satisfied voice, “You were amazing out there, Shiro! I’ve never even seen Keith fly that fast!”

 

He barely hears the  _ 'hmph’ _ of Keith's voice over the sound of blood rushing to his ears at the foreign words aimed at him. A compliment? Usually it was him dealing them out, sometimes when they were well deserved, and when sometimes they were well needed. He would let Pidge talk about the worries on their shoulders and assure them quietly that they were 100% worthy of being a paladin. He would train with Keith, spurring him on with little snarky remarks like  _ ‘ I know you can do better than that.’  _ and  _ 'Keith, You can do it.’ _ . He would ceaselessly compliment Hunk's succulent food and technological advances, both as equally important as their counters. When lance needed it, he would tell him how proud his family would be when he got back home. He even gave quiet words of assurance to Allura and Coran when they needed it. 

 

So to have this kind of…  _ thing _ directed at him was something he honestly never expected to happen, and for some reason it pooled low in his gut, his ears a brilliant red. 

 

Keith even seemed to get into it. “Yeah, I gotta admit, Shiro, you were seriously focused today. We would have lost if it weren't for you.” None of them seemed to notice the red crawling to the upper part of his neck, but they  _ did _ hear how his voice stuttered in his throat as he thanked them. Only Lance seemed to see how his pupils expanded, even if only slightly and how his breathing changed. 

* * *

 

When they all went their separate ways, Lance couldn't get any sleep that night. Did Shiro like getting complimented? Hell, that might've been the first one anyone had said to him since they started. There was the one while Shiro was Quarantined when they first started, himself saying  _ 'that guy's my hero!’ _ . But he supposed that technically didn't count. Did he always get that red and flustered?

 

And how far down does that flush go?

 

He groaned at the mental image, vermilion sliding over unseen skin. Was it flawed with scars? Almost undoubtedly. But Lance would put a million dollars on the fact that Shiro would be gorgeous anyways, scars standing out against the flush rising on hard pectorals. His nape would look delectable with the colour, but perhaps even better with purple littering the red. 

 

Groaning, Lance turned over and hid his face, willing the idea away. Far, far away.

* * *

 

 

The next morning had Lance dragging his feet, his skin still as smooth and flawless as before the Praise Incident™, but as soon as he managed to get his way to breakfast, he saw with surprise that it was only Shiro and Allura at the table, both drowsy as they ate. Lance sat down with a drawn out yawn, stretching his arms above his head with a small noise of content as they popped and cracked before letting them rest at his sides. “So what’s going on? Where is everyone else?” 

 

Allura quietly chewed (slurped? Ate?) the green alien goo, watching him with a warm but exhausted smile. “Today is a Day off for us, Lance. Yesterday's battle took a toll on all of us. Frankly, I’m even surprised you're up at this hour.” She picked up her now empty plate and smiled again, sleep deprivation evident as most of the time she usually smirked at Lance for his terrible flirtations. “It seems that only you and Shiro will be up this evening. Even Keith and Pidge are still asleep, it seems.”

 

Lance let his eyes slide over to Shiro, who’s eyes were half closed and his jaw was moving mechanically as he ate. He was disappointed to see that there was no red on him anywhere. “I’m sure we can figure out something to do.” An idea came to mind, and before a wicked smirk could slap itself onto his face he finished with, “I’d show him my beauty routine, but he’s already so good looking I think I wouldn't be able to compete.”

 

The effect was immediate. Shiro stopped chewing immediately, eyes whipping over to Lance as the cuban boy looked away, desperately hiding the smug look on his face. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the tips of his ears turning  _ yes _ a brilliant shade of red. He scratched the back of his neck and made a small noise as he nodded weakly. “I-uh. Th-thanks.” He did his best to not let the flush reach down to his neck, and was mostly successful, managing to stop it at his ears. 

 

Allura looked at the two of them almost thoughtfully before humming quietly. “Well, I think I’ll head back to bed. Shiro. Lance.” She nods her head at the both of them before twirling gracefully and striding over to the exit, the door opening and shutting and leaving the two paladins in silence. 

 

It was almost awkward, to say the least, but Lance now had a golden opportunity to test his Shiro Theory® and since there was no one around… “Shiro?”

 

The older paladin looked up at him as he swallowed his spoonful, a gentle smile on his face. Lance wanted to wreck it. “Yeah? What’s up Lance?”

 

Lance took a quiet breath before letting a small but confident smirk take over his face. “I forgot to say this yesterday, I was so tired, but you did so, so well. I was blown away by your skill and leadership, I almost just watched in awe.”

 

The effect was hard hitting and in a moment's notice.  Shiro’s eyes widened and the blush was back full force, flushing his cheeks and his ears, slowly making it’s way to his neck. “I-ah…” Shiro finally seemed as if he were at a loss for words and bit his lip before finishing his sentence. “Thank you, Lance, but I only did what a leader must do.”

 

“Oh, but you do so much more than that.” Lance scooted his seat closer to Shiro’s, eyes lidding as he noticed that  _ yes _ , Shiro’s eyes were beginning to dilate. “You’re so above and beyond what an average leader. You’re so good at what you do, I don't think I could ever find someone else to follow. You're so great. Such a good leader and such a good role model.” He let his hand reach over to touch Shiro’s shoulder, letting his thumb move over the fabric as the flesh underneath it twitched and moved with his caress, yielding so easily to him that it almost gave him a headrush. “So, so good.”

 

Shiro’s whole neck was a vibrant red and Lance was frankly surprised he had enough blood in his body for both his face  _ and _ his dick, which was now slightly straining the fabric of his pants. Lance pretended not to notice as Shiro took a shaky inhale. “Lance.” And  _ oh, _ his voice was sultry and dark, like he’d already been face fucked within an inch of his life. Lance almost groaned at the image, puffy red lips and slivers of grey irises gone for the blackness of pupils. “Lance.”

 

“Tell me what you want, Shiro.” Lance murmured softly. It had occurred to him that permission is better than forgiveness in this case. He didnt want to add to Shiro's already extensive trauma. “Tell me what you want to do, okay? What do you want to do?”

 

Shiro’s eyes were looking away from him, his heart palpitating in his chest. “I…” he cleared his throat as he felt those navy blue eyes watching him, waiting for his answer. And it came out. Slowly, but surely.

  
“I want to be good.”


	2. Supernova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dey do it ;;;))))))

Shiro could  _ not believe this _ . Did he just say that? Out loud? To  _ Lance? _ He felt a mortified blush join the aroused one, making him all shades of embarrassed. He was a leader, for fucks sake! He couldn't afford to let himself relax and let someone else take con-

 

“Oh? You want to be good?” Shiro’s heart stuttered in his chest as if he'd been shot as Lance looked like the cat who got the cream. “For who? Good for me? Do you want to be a good boy for me?” The blue paladin's eyes were lidded and pupils blown out wide, only a sliver of the deep blue still remaining. Shiro swallowed weakly, his cock twitching in his pants. The traitor. 

 

Lance saw his slight hesitation and leaned even closer, his breath tickling the buzzed hair by Shiro's ear. “I think you could be so good if you just let me show you how.” 

 

Shiro crumbled. “Okay.”

* * *

 

Lance was fucking giddy. Also nervous? Holy shit, Shiro said  _ yes. _ Holy shit. He took Shiro’s human hand and carefully pressed kisses full of promise on his palms and fingertips, lavishing his pinky with his tongue and watching Shiro give a full body shudder.  Eagerness suddenly took over and he pulled himself up, taking Shiro with him. Already he could tell the elder was a mess. The outline of his cock strained through the fabric of his pants, and even his bionic arm was trembling slightly at the prospect of what was to come. Lance swallowed heavily before managing to whisper  _ “My room. Now.” _

 

He watched the tingle of Shiro’s spine as he nodded, walking almost normally to the dining room exit. Lance was not that far behind him, taking his time to take care of their dishes. (And by taking care of them, he means putting them in the dishwasher. Food and all.) He quickly made his way to his room after that, the door quickly opening and shutting as he took in Shiro sitting on his bed, slightly hunched as if he were trying to cave in on himself. He seemed to be struggling to relax, and Lance felt a small bit of worry strike him. “Shiro?” He moved towards him and kneeled in front of him, hands resting on the black paladin's knees. “Are you okay? Is this too much?”

 

Shiro’s blush had seemed to leave if only to return at Lance's concerned voice. “I’m… I’m fine, Lance. This is just…” he struggled to find the words. “New. I didn't know that this was a thing before.” 

 

Lance smiled softly and took both of Shiro’s hands, heart fluttering as Shiro didn't remove his mechanical one. “We can use a safe word if it becomes too much, yeah?” He murmured, and Shiro seemed to nod. “How about Voltron?” 

 

When Shiro snorted in amusement at the choice of safe word, Lance knew he was in the clear. “Alright.” Are you ready to start?” Shiro’s ears grew crimson as he gave a small twitch of a nod, and Lance let himself stand up. “Good. Now remove your clothes.” 

 

The order seemed to jolt Shiro out of his reverie and he began to pull off his vest before Lance paused him. “Do it slowly. I want to see everything.” 

 

Shiro took a deep shuddering breath, dick once again rising to the occasion as he slowly pulled his zipper down, the anticipation of what was to come nearly making him stutter in his movements. He let it slide off of his left side and ever so gently began to peel off his skintight shirt, making sure to do exactly as Lance has asked. 

 

When the skin was revealed to him, Lance couldn't do anything but let his mouth water. Shiro was  _ ripped _ , no surprise there, but his whole chest was flushed beautifully, from his shoulders all the way down to his pectorals and steadily growing. His eyes were lowered, as if shy, and Lance couldn't stop from palming himself if he tried. He controlled his heavy pants as Shiro saw what he was doing, and with an impatient wave of his free hand, he breathed, “No one told you to stop.” 

 

Breathless, Shiro nodded and pulled his belt off, sighing happily as he pulled down his zipper and pulled himself out of his boxers. He was sorely tempted to give himself a stroke, but he stopped himself, remembering that he was supposed to be good. Pre dripped from his cock at the thought, and he pushed down his pants and boxers to his lower thighs, only stopping when Lance raised a hand. 

 

“You’re doing so good, Shiro. Look at you, so shy with your cock jutting out proudly.” Shiro’s face was a brilliant crimson as he looked down and away, biting his lip. “You know what I wanna see? I wanna see you stretch yourself out for me, show me how much you want me.” Lance licked his lips, eyes roving over Shiro's damning blush. He had no idea where the words were coming from, but he knew they were doing wonderful things to the black paladin. “And take your shoes off. There's lube under the pillow.”

 

If Shiro had been any more sound of mind he would have raised an eyebrow at Lance having lube under his  _ pillow, lance what- _ and did as he was told, shucking off his boots and quickly reaching for it, the liquid a light blue. He quickly poured some generously on his three fingers and pressed one eagerly into himself, choking on a moan. 

 

“So beautiful.” He heard Lance say, hardly able to tell over the roar in his own head. “So lovely, all spread out like that for me.” He heard the wet sounds of Lance now pumping his cock, a primal look in his eyes. “I can't wait to have you, to give you a reward for how  _ perfect _ you are. A good boy deserved a good present, after all.”

 

_ “Lance.” _ His throat felt raw and he felt out of his mind to get his reward, to  _ deserve it _ . He quickly added a second, and later on a third, hearing how it spurred Lance on to see the hole stretched so obscenely. He wanted to feel it for days, feel the ache as he sat down and as he walked. Maybe people would be able to tell, and that more than anything had Shiro arching his back on the bed, free hand grasping the sheets so hard they began to  _ tear. “Lance. Please.” _

 

Shit. He didn't expect himself to get  _ that _ into it. Shiro had a wild look in his gaze as he stared Lance down, spreading his legs as far as his trapped pants would allow. His toes curled in the air as he thrusted himself back against the digits. Lance had to close his eyes,  _ fuck _ this was hot.

 

“Please what baby?” Even his voice was becoming as ragged as he felt. “You need to tell me what I can do for you? What should your present be?”

 

_ Fuck. _ “Fuck me.” Shiro managed to get out, the sentence ending in a moan as he rubbed against his prostate. “Please. I’ve-” He swallowed as he finally let the last of his hesitations fall away. “I’ve been so good, I’ve done all that you've asked of me. Please, please fuck me.”

 

Lance nearly felt his jaw fall to the ground at the needy confession from the leader of Voltron, the unshakable man in front of him falling apart at the seams for _ his cock _ . Who was he to deny? 

 

“Take off your pants.” Lance all but growled as he removed his hand from his hard on and took quick steps towards the bed where Shiro was immediately stripped bare, legs spread wide and showing the pretty pink hole he’d soon be in. “You did amazing, you did it. I’m so proud of you, of my strong black paladin. So perfect.” He positioned himself between Shiro's legs, his engorged cock resting on his scarred hip as Lance leaned in and kissed a surprised Shiro on the lips. “You’re everything I've ever wanted.”

 

For some reason, that was endgame for Shiro, as with a muffled noise he came all over his stomach and chest, and Lance hadn't even entered him yet. He shuddered his way through his orgasm and flopped back onto the bed, breathing heavily and eyes rolling back in his head. 

 

“Shit.” A voice said, and it took a while to realize that it was Lance's. “Shiro? Are you alright?” A cool hand stroked the side of his face and he deliriously leaned into it, sighing happily and truly relaxed for the first time since Kerberos. The hand seems to understand that he’s fine, and Lance asks softly, “Do you want to continue? We don't have to if you don't want to.” He managed to open his eyes and see that Lance was still positioned, pressing slightly but not doing anything else without Shiro’s permission. 

 

_ “You're everything I’ve ever wanted.” _

 

Shiro’s chest swelled with a new kind of warmth, and he smiled softly at Lance, who had a slight worried look over his aroused one. “Yeah.” Oh wow, was that his voice? “C’mon. Where's my reward? Was I good enough?”

 

Lance made a strangled noise and carefully pushed his way in, Shiro tight and warm around him. It made his whole body shiver and had his control crumbling. He pressed in as far as he could and when he couldn't go any farther, he flopped down on Shiro’s sticky body, kissing whatever he could reach. Shiro’s breathing grew ragged again, but slower as if he were sleepy.  _ No point in fast fucking now _ , Lance thought fondly as he rolled his hips slowly. Shiro sighed as it pressed against his prostate, his spent cock twitching. Lance slowly began to move faster, but still slowly enough to be considered making love.

 

And that's when he decided to let his motormouth take over. “Oh, Shiro.” He breathed into his neck. “You are just as beautiful as the first day I saw you. So perfect, poster boy of the Garrison. And when you came back, you might have been different, but you were just as fucking gorgeous as the first time, but in a more ethereal way.” 

 

Shiro wheezed slightly at the bombard of compliments, cock coming back to life as Lance kept rolling his hips into him like his life depended on it. 

 

“You were like a supernova, rare to see and even rarer to be close to. A work of art no one will ever fully understand.” His hips began to move faster, slapping against a whining Shiro’s thighs. He was close. “I want to take you and keep you close, because that's as close to heaven as we’ll probably be able to go, and I don't mind that at all.”

 

He pushes a hand between them and strokes Shiro tenderly with his thrusts, and Shiro throws his head back. “But it doesn't matter where we are, what might happen or who we become. You will always be so, so beautiful. And I will always love you.”

 

Shiro came with a shattered cry, spilling between them again. He tightened around Lance and with a hiss he came too, spilling inside Shiro. They both saw stars in their eyes as orgasm washed over them and when it passed, Lance fell on top of Shiro, lazily kissing and sucking hickies into the vermillion of Shiro’s collarbone. 

 

They were both quiet for a while, until Shiro sat up, Lance pulling out of him with the movement. He closed his eyes at the ache and the dripping down his thighs. “We need to shower.” 

 

Lance lazed about, now sitting on Shiro's thigh and gently running a finger over the flesh before the metal. “Do we have to?”

Shiro laughed at that and leaned down to kiss Lance’s forehead, the smell of hair products pleasant. 

 

“Yes. It’s late. We need to go to bed.” 

 

Lance's head immediately popped up, eyes wide with hope. “Together?” Christ, he was like a puppy. Shiro nodded, leaning in for a kiss on the lips this time.

  
“Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more praise Kink Shiro   
> And Lance  
> And Keith  
> I need it


End file.
